


The Heat

by Grimmy



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope there’s a good reason why you’re trying to inspect my junk, Parker.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat

Hot summer nights were more of a mild annoyance than anything. They left people restless and so sticky with their own sweat that even thin sheets made horrible blankets. Not even the occasional gust of wind from the rotating fan could alleviate the cruel heat and Peter had quickly discovered that touching anything at all felt awful.   
  
He groaned and rolled over, glaring at the sweaty sock-clad foot that had once again found its way on his bed. Nothing pleased him more than the idea of shoving it so hard away from him that it smashed into the nearby desk. But that would mean exerting energy, which in turn would make him hotter.   
  
_Heh, heh. I’m hotter_.   
  
Peter let his head fall to the side, silently thanking the gods - or whoever - that his sheet had cooled enough for contact. He could just make out the silhouette of Sam sprawled all over the floor. There really was no point in even giving him a cot to sleep on considering he just rolled off it anyways.   
  
His hands occasionally rubbed his stomach - probably dreaming about food, no doubt - before sliding back into his sweat dampened briefs. At least, Peter hoped that was sweat. He shifted a bit, eyes narrowing, and upon realizing it was impossible to see from his bed, he leaned forward. Sam’s hand twitched every so often, and had Peter been paying attention, he would have noticed the sudden lapse in soft snoring.

Peter’s eyebrow rose as the smell of boys’ locker room assaulted his nose and – “I hope there’s a good reason why you’re trying to inspect my junk, Parker.”

Peter froze.

A flush crept up his neck, settling deep in his cheeks. And while Sam didn’t exactly sound peeved or weirded out, Peter still found himself feeling extremely embarrassed. Sam’s hand twitched again and Peter was pretty sure that awkward feeling in his stomach wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 


End file.
